wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyniesienie Króla Lisza
Wojna o Zamarznięty Tron była konfliktem pomiędzy siłami Illidana a Plagą Nieumarłych, podczas której interweniowały również nocne elfy oraz Płonący Legion. Początkiem był rozkaz wydany przez Zwodziciela Illidanowi Stormrage'owi, według którego ten miał zniszczyć Zamarznięty Tron. Konflikt wybuchł rok po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny i chociaż jest uznawany za mniej znaczący, to jego rezultat jest bardzo ważny dla historii Azeroth, gdyż dzięki niemu Plaga osiągnęła apogeum swojej potęgi, trwające aż do Wojny przeciw Królowi Liszowi. Wydarzenia z tej wojny zostały przedstawione w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Preludium Gdy Horda z Draenoru została pokonana przez Ekspedycję Sojuszu, Ner'zhul przekroczył portal w próbie ucieczki ze zdewastowanego Draenoru. Został jednak schwytany przez Kil'jaedena, który zniszczył jego ciało i torturował duszę do czasu, aż ork zgodził się przystać do niego na służbę. Gdy to zrobił, Kil'jaeden związał jego ducha z Hełmem Dominacji, uwięził w Zamarzniętym Tronie i wysłał do Azeroth. Król Lisz pozostawał zamknięty w Zamarzniętym Tronie, na szczycie lodowca Lodowej Korony, skąd snuł plany oswobodzenia się, pozornie wykonując zadania zlecone przez Płonący Legion. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Illidan Stormrage został uwolniony przez Tyrande po dziesięciu tysiącach lat niewoli. Później pochłonął moc Czaszki Gul'dana i użył jej mocy do zabicia potężnego demona Tichondriusa Mrocznego. Wojna na Ziemiach Plagi Mimo porażki Legionu, upiorni władcy wciąż rządzili Plagą. Armie nieumarłych zaczęły maszerować ku Pogórzu Hillsbradzkiemu, zajmując miasto Smolny Młyn. Gdy Plaga szykowała się do ataku na pozbawionych obrony ludzi z Southshore, drogę zagrodził jej paladyn Alexandros Mograine dzierżący legendarny miecz znany jako Spopielacz. W tym samym czasie Wielki Marszałek Garithos zebrał pozostałości Przymierza w Lordaeron i połączył je z posiłkami wysłanymi z Ironforge i Stormwind. Garithos zaoferował również pomoc pozostałym przy życiu wysokim elfom z Quel'Thalas, które pod wodzą księcia Kael'thasa Sunstridera przemianowały się na krwawe elfy, pragnące pomścić swych poległych braci. Przymierzu udało się odzyskać miasto Dalaran oraz Góry Alterac, odpychając Plagę z powrotem na Ziemie Plagi. Mimo zawarcia sojuszu, Garithos wykazywał rasistowskie ciągotki, deprecjonując wszystkich członków armii nie będących ludźmi, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem krwawych elfów. Powstanie nag Po ostatecznej bitwie, która zadecydowała o losie świata i zniszczeniu większości dowódców Legionu, Illidana odwiedził Kil'jaeden, który zaoferował mu kolejną szansę służby dla Legionu. Wyjawił mu, że jego twór (Król Lisz) go zdradził, lecz jego duch wciąż pozostaje uwięziony w Zamarzniętym Tronie na Lodowej Koronie. W zamian za zniszczenie Tronu Kil'jaeden obiecał Illidanowi wszystko, czego zapragnie. Aby wykonać zadanie, Illidan wezwał nagi na powierzchnię Azeroth po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Królowa Azshara mianowała Lady Vashj przywódczynią podległych Illidanowi nag. Polowanie Strażniczki Maiev Shadowsong, strażniczka, która pilnowała Illidana, ruszyła jego śladem z zamiarem ponownego go uwięzienia. Śledziła go przez Azsharę do czasu, aż ten uciekł na pokładzie statku. Kontynuując pościg Maiev i jej Gwardia ruszyli na Strzaskane Wyspy. W Grobowcu Sargerasa Strażniczka odkryła stare runy pozostawione przez złego orczego czarnoksiężnika Gul'dana. Wyjawiły one przed nią istnienie potężnego magicznego artefaktu ukrytego gdzieś w grobowcu. Obawiając się, że Illidan stanie się groźniejszy niż wcześniej, jeśli zdobędzie przedmiot, Maiev rzuciła się w pościg w głąb grobowca. Po pewnym czasie dopadła ona Zdrajcę, lecz ten już posiadł Oko Sargerasa. Użył on jego mocy w próbie zabicia Maiev i jej żołnierzy, próbując zawalić nad nią dach grobowca. Skutkowało to wielu podległych Maiev, w tym jej adiutantki Naishy. Sama Maiev cudem umknęła dzięki umiejętności Błysku. Gdy Maiev wróciła do swego obozu, odkryła, że jest on atakowany przez siły Illidana. Wysłała do Kalimdoru gońca, prosząc Malfuriona Stormrage'a i jego ukochaną Tyrande Whisperwind o pomoc. Dzięki pomocy druidów i Strażniczek zjednoczone siły nocnych elfów zdołały odeprzeć atak Illidana. Zmusiły Zdrajcę do ucieczki do Lordaeron, gdzie ten mimo pościgu na nowo podjął swoje zadanie. Interwencja w Lordaeron Pozostałości Przymierza Malfurion wraz ze swymi sojusznikami wylądowali na Polanach Tirisfal. Archidruid wyruszył zbadać skażenie, jakie dotknęło lasy Lordaeron, podczas gdy Maiev i Tyrande na nowo podjęły pościg. Podczas poszukiwań Illidana natknęły się na Kael'thasa Sunstridera, księcia krwawych elfów. Ten nie słyszał jednak nic o demonie. Jednak krótko potem został zaatakowany przez nieumarłych z Dalaranu, przez co podjął próbę ucieczki przez Rzekę Arevass. By zyskać pomoc krwawych elfów w polowaniu, Maiev i Tyrande zgodziły się pomóc księciu w przekroczeniu rzeki. Jednak konwój został zaatakowany przez Plagę. W ostatniej bitwie na brzegu rzeki, Tyrande użyła Deszczu Gwiazd, by zburzyć most i zatrzymać nawałę nieumarłych, goniących zmęczone elfy. Most się zawalił, a Tyrande wpadła do rzeki i popłynęła z jej nurtem. Podczas gdy Kael'thas chciał ruszyć Tyrande na ratunek, Maiev naciskała, że kapłanka znała ryzyko i zażądała pomocy księcia w polowaniu na Illidana. Zaklęcie w Dalaranie W tym samym czasie Malfurion odkrył, że Illidan używa Oka Sargerasa, by zniszczyć Northrend. Gdy spotkał się z Maiev na przedpolu Dalaranu, Strażniczka powiedziała, że Tyrande została rozszarpana przez nieumarłych (ponieważ nie chciała, by Malfurion zaprzestał pościgu i ruszył jej na ratunek). Starli się z nagami Illidana i Plagą, uratowali Magrotha Obrońcę i wreszcie przerwali zaklęcie Illidana mordując pomagające mu czarodziejki. Czyn ten zdestabilizował Oko Sargerasa i spowodował jego zniszczenie. Wściekły Illidan wyzwał swych oprawców od głupców, wyjaśniając, że jego zadaniem było zniszczenie wspólego wroga poprzez uderzenie w fortecę Króla Lisza na Lodowej Koronie. Malfurion odparł, że jego brat nie myślał o konsekwencjach i obwinił go o śmierć Tyrande. Gdy Kael'thas zauważył, że ta może wciąż żyć, Malfurion |Entangling Roots|uwięził]] Maiev za zdradę i razem z Illidanem ruszył Tyrande na pomoc. Odejście Illidana Malfurion i Illidan starli się z potężnymi siłami Plagi. Po rozbiciu sześciu obozów Plagi i pokonaniu plemienia leśnych trolli, Illidan osobiście uratował Kapłankę Elune. Dzięki temu czynowi Malfurion pozwolił bratu odejść, zaprzestając pościgu ze strony rządu nocnych elfów. Illidan otworzył portal i wyruszył do Outland. Mimo ostrzeżeń Tyrande, Maiev na własną rękę zdecydowała się poprowadzić swoje oddziały w pościgu za Zdrajcą. Mimo że pośredni atak Illidana na Zamarznięty Tron nie powiódł się, zniszczenia dokonane przez zaklęcie naruszyły Zamarznięty Tron (poszerzając szcczelinę, przez którą Ner'zhul wypchnął Ostrze Mrozu, by odnalazł je Arthas). W rezultacie siły Króla Lisza zaczęły drastycznie maleć. Klątwa krwawych elfów Nieporozumienia Gdy Kael'thas powrócił do Dalaranu, zgłosił się do Wielkiego Marszałka Garithosa. Ten poinformował Kaela o potężnej armii nieumarłych maszerującaj ku górom Alterac, chcącej odzyskać Dalaran. Gdy Armia przymierza ruszyła na front, by odeprzeć Plagę, Kael został wysłany do naprawy położonych wokół miasta obserwatorium, gdyż doniesiono mu, że druga grupa nadejdzie przez Las Srebrzystych Sosen. Kael wspierany przez żołnierzy Przymierza pobił wojska Plagi i naprawił obserwatoria. Krótko potem otrzymał informacje, że ku niemu zbliża się druga grupa. Był gotowy ją odeprzeć, lecz Garithos nakazał odesłanie wszystkich ludzi i krasnoludów, tym samym zostawiając Kaela jedynie z jego krwawymi elfami, bez wsparcia kawalerii czy artylerii. Obawiając się zniszczenia przez Plagę, Kael'thas przyjął pomoc Lady Vashj i jej plag. Garithos za ten czyn oskarżył krwawe elfy o zdradę, odsyłając ich do Fioletowej Twierdzy. Ucieczka z Dalaranu Dzięki pomocy Lady Vashj Kaelowi i jego żołnierzom udało się uciec z lochów Dalaranu. Przez portal przeszli do Outland. Kael zakładał, że Illidan może uleczyć uzależnienie od magii, które dotknęło jego lud, więc z radością przystanie na jego służbę. Bitwy w Outland Kael i Vashj szybko odnaleźli Illidana, który znowu został schwytany przez Maiev. Wspólnymi siłami pokonali jej oddziały i go wyzwolili. Illidan wyjaśnił, że przybył do Outland, by skryć się przed Kil'jaedenem, który niewątpliwie będzie rozwścieczony przez fiasko zadania zniszczenia Króla Lisza. Kael zaciągnął się na służbę u Illidana. Illidan zaplanował detronizację władcy otchłani Magtheridona, by przejąć władzę w Outland. Jego celem było zamknięcie wrót międzywymiarowych, przez które Magtheridon ściągał do Outland posiłki. W międzyczasie Akama i jego draenei przysięgli wierność Illidanowi, jesli ten pokona Magtheridona i jego armię fel orków. Upadek Magtheridona i Rozkaz Kil'jaedena Illidan i jego sojusznicy wdarli się do Czarnej Cytadeli. Po rozprawieniu się z fel orkami i demonami (oraz licznymi pułapkami), udało im się dotrzeć do Magtheridona i go pokonać. Chwilę po tym, jak Illidan ogłosił się nowym Władcą Outland, pojawił się Kil'jaeden. Obwinił Illidana o fiasko jego misji, lecz dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę: miał zniszczyć Zamarznięty Tron lub stawić czoła wiecznemu gniewowi Zwodziciela. Dziedzictwo Przeklętych Powrót do Northrend W rezultacie postępującego osłabienia, Król Lisz zaczął tracić kontrolę nad swymi wojskami. Wiedząc, że Kil'jaeden nań czyha, nakazał swemu wybrańcowi, królowi Arthasowi, powrót do Northrend, by go bronił. Przeżywszy zamach na jego życie zorganizowany przez Sylvanas Windrunner Arthas wyruszył do Northrend. W Lordaeron wybuchła wojna pomiędzy wiernymi Legionowi upiornymi władcami, a oswobodzonymi nieumarłymi pod wodzą Sylvanas (którzy później staną się Opuszczonymi). Pozostałości Przymierza sprzymierzyły się z Królową Banshee, lecz ta później ich zdradziła i wybiła chwilę po tym, jak uporała się z upiornymi władcami. Lisz Kel'Thuzad pozostał w Lordaeron, by upewnić się, że Plaga zachowa władzę na Ziemiach Plagi. Pod Azjol-Nerub Przybywając do Northrend, Arthas napotkał władcę Krypty Anub'araka. By na czas dotrzeć do Lodowej Korony i uratować Króla Lisza, Anub'arak zasugerował przejście przez podziemne królestwo Azjol-Nerub. Bitwa na Lodowcu Lodowej Korony Gdy Arthas i Anub'arak dotarli do Lodowej Korony, siły Plagi zaatakowały oddziały Illidana. W pojedynku Arthasowi udało się pokonać nocnego elfa. Połączenie Gdy Illidan przestał być zagroźeniem, Arthas wspiął się na iglicę i strzaskał Zamarznięty Tron za pomocą Ostrza Mrozu. Włożył na głowę Hełm Dominacji i połączył swoją osobowość z Ner'zhulem, tym samym stając się nowym Królem Liszem. Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Plaga Kategoria:Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Kategoria:Wojny